The Crash
by xXRagingClockXx
Summary: In a not-to-distant future, a girl is fighting to survive after WWIII which exterminated all organization and most life. She realizes that she is stronger than others. She has blackouts sometimes, and has no idea what happens when they do. Soon she finds out who she is, how she came to be, and who/what started WWIII.


When I wake up in the morning, I like to close my eyes and imagine what the earth must have been like before The Crash. My mother told me that they used to get water whenever they wanted! They didn't even have to fight for it! Now, things are scarce, and we have to fight for everything. Literally. If we want something, we go to the Chamber and place bets. Whoever wins gets everything they bet, and everything the loser put down. I'm finally old enough to fight. Rule's say you gotta be 16 to fight. As I rode my horse there with supplies for bets, I thought about mom and tears came to me. No, I thought, stop being weak... I pushed the tears out of my eyes and rode on. When I arrived, they told me I could choose an opponent. I chose a big guy. I wasn't scared. He placed down a beat-up first-aid kit and three blankets. I placed down my lighter, sheet, and bandana.

He looked excited. We were led into a ring. "Oh hey little girlie. You think you gonna win? In your dreams!"The man teased, "Maybe in your nightmares.." I replied without thought, then smirked. He took the first shot. I ducked and kicked him in the shins. He was way older than me, but he still winced. He reached for my neck, but I punched him in the nose before he could. I could feel his nose break. He reacted quickly and punched me in the gut. I would have had the air knocked out of me, but I was ready. Angry at my success, his foot went high into the air. He missed, but before his foot descended, I grabbed it and flipped him. I looked behind me and saw several open mouths. What? I'm a girl! Doesn't mean I'm weak or anything. When I was distracted, he took hold of my neck and squeezed. And he was strong! I didn't think, I just let my body take control over me. I grabbed his arms, squeezed my sharp nails into his flesh, and started kicking him over and over where he probably didn't want to be kicked. A moment later, he was on the ground, crying. What a wuss. I grabbed his neck and lifted him, my nails seeping into his skin. I whispered into his ear, "I win." I threw him on the ground headfirst. I may have slight anger issues. I started to walk toward him, but he said " NO! No! Please! I-I uh, I give up!" "Then say it, loud and clear!" I yelled. "Okay, uh, h-here goes.. I," he stood up. "Give..." and without hesitation, threw his fist at my face. Thought I wouldn't expect that... Idiot. I immediately caught his fist. He looked up at me with scared eyes. Oh No... was I feeling pity for him? No, I was just digesting my breakfast. I threw him on the wall, outside of the ring. I heard a deafening bell, and a man with a raspy voice yell, "WE HAVE A WINNER!" I was led out of the ring by the old man who yelled. And he handed me the items. You can fight more than once in a day, but I was starving. I left, and tried to find my horse, Lilly, but she was nowhere. Had she been stolen? Just then I heard a horse, and a man yelling. I turned, and saw her.

I took off running. Lilly saw me and tried to run towards me, but the man whipped her. Oh, now he was in for it! I didn't really know what happened next. I didn't get knocked out or anything, I was just blinded by anger. Anger that somehow made me run faster than any horse. I soon caught up. I grabbed his leg and threw him onto the dead soils of the earth. I stopped Lilly, and then pounded my fist on his gut. It's not my fault he stole my friggin' horse! I grabbed the clearly unconscious man, well, teen now that I was closer, and tied him to the back of Lilly. He wanted to ride? He can ride. I set up my only tent on a crumbled parking lot. It looked like it was a restaurant. It said "M Dona d' Over 7 tril ion se ved. Must've been good quality food. I looked at the pole hanging over the building, and got an idea. I got the rope out of my pack and started tying a huge undoable knot. I then hung him upside down on the big "M". Only because some of the supplies on my horse was missing.

I knew he had hidden it somewhere. I know I'll get him to spill. Who wouldn't if they woke up upside down? When he did wake up, I was skinning an old fat cow I had shot with my rifle. He freaked out and climbed up his rope. Oops. I forgot he would probably pass out again if the blood rushed to his head. Oh well. "How do I undo this thing?" He asked. "You don't." I replied. "Oh yeah. Forgot to ask. Where'd you put my stuff?" I said with a tone that sounded like I was saying "Drop dead". "Ha. Yeah, of course I'll tell you. If I can keep it." He said. "You're so funny." I said sarcastically. "Well, maybe you could untie me., and THEN I'll tell you." "Hilarious. Well, maybe I untie you, you run off, and get shot. By me personally." I replied with a smirk. "You're quite vicious, aren't you?" he said, looking kind of scared. "You wanna find out?" I said. "Have I seen you somewhere?" he asked. "Unless you were stalking me, no." I said. His eyes then widened. "Aw man... Are you that girl who was in the arena?" He said. "Yup." I said proudly. "Oh...Uh... I'm ready to tell you where I put the stuff." he said, squirming around uncomfortably. "Okay. You better not run off or you'll find yourself dead in a ravine." I said. I hung up the meat on strings to make into jerky. I climbed up a pole and cut him down. As soon as I did, he punched me in the face, I fell, and everything went black.

l am in a field, and I see my mother and father. "Mom! Dad!" Mom has a scared look on her delicate face. "It's a good thing we left when we did, John. Look what she turned into!" She and dad leave the field and I am left alone. Confused and devastated. Why would they leave me? I turn around to see a man in a white coat. "It's working! Oh- oh dear. She isn't reacting right..." Another man in a similar coat runs up to me. "What's happening? Oh my!" An explosion erupts without mercy. One of the men comes at me with a machine. The other man, dying with a shrapnel in his stomach, said "What are you?" I turn and see a city, being demolished into ashes. "Are y'all right?" Lilly said in an old raspy voice. "Pour the bucket o' water on 'er" said Lilly, in a softer woman's tone.


End file.
